


PromptMas (An Avengers Christmas)

by ThatOneSmolFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Cooks, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Feels, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas with the Avengers, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Good Peter, How Do I Tag, IronStrange, Irondad, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Ships It, Precious Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Snowball Fight, Stony - Freeform, Stony Christmas, Thor is a softie, ThorBruce Week, Tony Stark Cooks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, gammahammer - Freeform, ill add tags as i go, meme lord peter, sciencebros, spideyson, stony fluff, thorbruce fluff, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSmolFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneSmolFangirl
Summary: A collection of marvel drabbles and fluff! One per day, all the way till Christmas! Feel free to request relationships (ship, friend, sibling, parent, etc) and I'll try to work it in. Also I should mention these chapters aren't in one universe. Like some have Stony, while some have Stucky, etc. Happy Holidays!!





	1. First Snow - Peter/Tony (NOTSHIP)

“It’s snowing! Mr. Stark wake up, it’s snowing!” Tony rolled over in bed, groaning, “Let me sleep kid, you’re not five, you can go outside by yourself” Peter didn’t even falter, just kept shaking Tony’s shoulder to wake him up. He had stayed the night at the tower, working on a school project for Monday. May never minded letting him stay, as long as he got a decent amount of sleep. So he just happened to be spending the night when the first snow of the season decided to fall. And now he was practically jumping on Tony’s bed, trying to get him to wake up and mess around. Tony covered his head with a pillow, mumbling tiredly, “Where’s Pep?” Peter rolled his eyes, “She’s already up, and said it’d be fine to wake you up too!” Tony rolled onto his back, playfully shoving Peter away, “Fine, give me a minute to change and I’ll be right out,” Peter grinned, jumping off the bed, “Okay!” He ran out of the room, probably going to put on a jacket. Tony didn’t move for a second, smiling at how childish Peter acted when he was excited. Adorable. Eventually he sat up, “Alright then. It’s a snow day I suppose,” 

He changed quickly, pulling on a jacket before going downstairs. Peter was sitting on the couch, on the phone with someone. Pepper was calmly sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking a mug of hot chocolate. Tony walked over to join her, leaning over and whispering so Peter didn’t hear, “Did you tell him he could wake me up?” Pepper laughed gently, nodding towards Peter, “Did you see how excited he was? You can afford to wake up early to make him happy,” Tony rolled his eyes, kissing her gently, “Fine. But only this once,” Peter shuffled over, and Tony could tell something was off. He raised his eyebrows, “What’s up sport? Santa crash his sleigh?” Pepper elbowed Tony in his side, and Peter let out a small giggle, before looking up at Tony, serious again, “Uh—Aunt May says she’d rather spend the first snow day with me, she doesn’t want to be alone. I don’t want to leave her if that’s alright,” Tony nodded, “Yeah, of course it’s okay kid. You’re free to go home. But you can always just invite her over here if you want,” Peter’s face suddenly lit up, “Really Mr. Stark?” Tony nodded to the phone in Peter’s hand, “Call her back kid,” 

Peter ran back over to the couch, dialing excitedly, and within seconds he had turned back to Pepper and Tony, giving them a thumbs up, “She said that’d be awesome and she’ll be over in a bit,” Tony grinned, raising his eyebrows, “Ask her if she’s gonna wear one of those sexy Santa outfits?” Pepper and Peter both immediately turned to Tony, glaring at him. He looked terrified, and attempted to backtrack, “uh sorry, my bad. I’m working on it.” Pepper just slapped him on the back of the head, “Don’t test me mister, I own most of this company. I could have you sued.” She hopped off the counter and ruffled Peter’s hair affectionately, as Tony gasped in fake offense. A couple of minutes later, Peter looked up from his hot chocolate to check his phone. His face lit up, “May’s here! She’s outside,” 

They all headed out, bringing an extra thermos of hot chocolate just for emergencies. The second they walked outside, Peter was hit in the head with a snowball. He turned to find May, already with a pile of snowballs. Peter could tell how much she hadn’t wanted to be alone. Peter smiled at her, before turning to Tony for help. Tony just shrugged, “Sorry kid, you’re on your own,” Without a warning, another snowball hit Tony, knocking off his festive sunglasses (they were all lit up with fairy lights). May had been around Tony and Pepper just for long enough to see Tony was a better man than she had originally thought. That didn’t mean she wasn’t gonna throw a snowball at his head if she got the chance. Which obviously, she had. Tony shook the snow off his head, turning to Pepper, “Pep? Team up with me?” She rolled her eyes but smiled, setting her hot chocolate down, “Fine,” Peter turned to May, “Help me fight Mr. Stark?” May gestured to her pile of snowballs, “Get over here already,” 

Peter ran over, and for the rest of the morning, the four of them engaged in an all-out snowball battle. There was something really cool about the first snow of winter (pun intended), and Peter was glad he got to spend it with his family, all of them. Eventually, they all headed inside to watch a movie. Peter knew May was a little uncomfortable since she hadn’t been over at the tower too much, but after a while, she settled in fine, chatting with Pepper. At some point, Pepper and her had actually split off to talk about god knows what, as Peter continued to watch the movie. 

At some point, he gestured to the other side of the room, “Could you pass me that blanket Mr. Stark? I’m freezing,” Without missing a beat, or even looking away from the tv, Tony responded, “Hi freezing, I’m dad,” Peter froze, eyes wide. After another second, Tony seemed to process what he said and froze as well. Neither of them said anything, staring blankly at the tv. They might have stayed there forever, but after just another second, Pepper and May decided to step in, Pepper talking first, “In case you were wondering, yes we heard that, and yes we approve,” Tony and Peter made eye contact, and although they knew they would have to talk about it at some point, for now, they just settled on smiling and pressing play on the movie.


	2. "Do you mind?" "I'm cold." - Sam/Bucky

Bucky and Sam were on a stakeout, checking out a potential hideout of someone they had been chasing for a while. They were staying in an out-of-use motel across the street, making sure to trade off shifts so someone would always be awake. They weren’t able to use the heating, as the motel was technically shut down, and considering it was winter, the room was always incredibly cold. When they first got there, Bucky had moved the only decent piece of furniture, an obnoxiously green love-seat, to the window, so he could sit down while watching the designated building. 

Sam hadn’t even tried to do anything to help, just watched Bucky try to move the seat by himself. Which he eventually did. There wasn’t even a couch to use, it being a really crappy motel. And unless they wanted to have a very awkward conversation, only one person was ever sitting on the love-seat at a time. This usually wasn’t a problem, cause they traded shifts. One person on the love-seat on stakeout duty, and one person sleeping in the bed. They had only been in the room a couple days, but they were mostly spent arguing. 

Both of them figured the Avengers had paired them together on purpose. A figurative get-along shirt. Even after the stakeout was over, the following conversations were shown to the other Avengers. Sam and Bucky had mostly forgotten they were being recorded for what Tony claimed was research papers and seemed almost proud of the continuous banter.

“Hey Sam is that you?”  
“If you’re pointing at another pigeon I swear t—GODDAMM IT.”  
“But is it you?”

“Hah now you’re really the winter solider”  
“Did you just throw an ice cube at me?”  
“Yeah, cause you’re the winter soldier, get it?”  
“I get it.”

“So did you ever have short hair?”  
“Shut up Sam”  
“So you did then”  
“Shut up.”

“Sam could you turn the TV down?”  
“why?”  
“Cause we’re undercover, and for some reason, you’re watching your weird police show at an insanely high volume,”  
“It’s called Brooklyn-99. And no.”

“What did Steve act like before the serum?”  
“A very aggressive chihuahua”  
“So no different then now.”  
“Nope.”

“Ice-boy, move your stuff off the bed.”  
“No.”

It got continually colder over the couple days they were staying there, but neither really wanted to be the first to admit they were cold, and ask to be sent some more blankets. They only had one between the two of them, leaving it to whoever was on the seat, and the other person shivering on the bed. Sam was on stakeout duty currently, holding the blanket up to his chin. He checked his phone again. He wasn’t able to sleep for another couple hours, that’s when he and Bucky traded off. But just after about half an hour, Bucky got up, groaning and pulling on a hoodie. 

Sam turned around, raising his eyebrows, “That better not be my jacket,” Bucky just yawned, giving him the middle finger, and Sam gestured toward the hoodie, “Do you mind?” Bucky shrugged, “It’s cold, and I forgot to bring my own,” Sam rolled his eyes, “Yeah whatever, don’t mess it up,” He turned back to the window, and Bucky walked over, “How would I even do that?” Sam gave him the middle finger again, and Bucky sighed, “Fine. Hand over the blanket though. If I can’t wear the jacket, I get to use the blanket.” Sam grabbed it tightly, “No way, get your own blanket.” Bucky looked exasperated, “Then move over. It’s freezing, and I want the blanket.” Sam reluctantly moved over on the seat, “Fine.” Bucky sat next to him, yanking half of the blanket so it covered him too, “Fine.”

Neither of them said anything, not used to being in such close proximity. After a while, Sam spoke, “Would you move over?” Bucky didn’t even react, just staring out the window and issuing a distinct “No.” Sam immediately elbowed him in the side, barely having room to do so. Bucky glared at him, and just like that, it was almost back to normal. At some point, Sam shifted uncomfortably, “This is weird, I’m not sitting next to you,” Bucky shrugged, “Fine, then go to bed,” Sam glared at him, “No, I want the blanket.” Bucky didn’t move his gaze from the window, “Then stay.” Sam stood up abruptly, “That’s it. Give it.” 

He grabbed the blanket, trying to pull it away, and Bucky just pulled it back toward him, turning to Sam. They fumbled after it, Bucky standing up as well. His calm persona had evaporated, as he and Sam continued to fight over the blanket. Bucky knew he was stronger, but Sam seemed to be holding on by pure willpower. They continued running around the room, cursing each other out and yanking at the flimsy blanket. At some point, their combined tugging ripped it down the middle. Before they could say anything, Bucky let out a very undignified snort, covering his mouth. Sam followed suit, making sure to give Bucky the middle finger for good measure. 

Turns out they had the wrong place anyway, so they both got to go back to the tower the next day. Everyone, especially Steve, seemed to be really invested in how it went. Bucky and Sam made eye contact, somehow agreeing to leave out the events of the last day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this one isn't as good and I'm really sorry but I hope they'll get better so hope y'all enjoy !!


	3. Mistletoe - Tony/Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh I'm not all that happy with this one but i hope you guys like it. Also psa in this one Pepper and Tony are just good friends !!

“Done!” Peter stepped back, admiring his handi-work. He had officially succeeded in hanging mistletoe in almost every single doorway in the tower. With help of course, he wasn’t tall enough for doing the taping himself. He had just asked whoever was closest to do the actual work, and encouraged them as they did so. No one really minded helping out, and even though the mistletoe had been up for barely a day, there had already been a surprising amount of people who ended up in an awkward situations. 

Nat and Pepper had been walking around, and ended up in the kitchen doorway at the same time. Nat had just shrugged and rolled her eyes, “At least it’s not one of the guys,” and kissed her quickly. Pepper smirked, “That’s fair,” and they moved on with their business. 

Thor was a little bit less calm about the whole thing. He seemed to be convinced that the tradition of mistletoe was a binding oath, and whenever he was caught with someone under it, proceeded to declare loud and proud the number of people he had kissed. By the time the day was ending, it was going into doubt digits. It annoyed Bruce to no end, but Thor always kissed him after, promising he it meant nothing. At some point, Bruce had enough and when Steve and Thor were about to lean in for a kiss, Bruce calmly walked over, yanking the mistletoe down. Thor turned in surprise, and Bruce just held it above both of their heads, “My turn?” Thor leaned in eagerly to kiss him, and Bruce still found it adorable how excited Thor always was when Bruce was around. 

Steve just chuckled, walking away, probably trying to find Bucky. He hadn’t especially wanted to kiss Thor. It proceeded like that for the rest of the day. People getting caught under the mistletoe, and Peter darting around the tower, trying to record as many instances as he could. Whenever people try to just keep moving past the doorway, he made it his personal mission to convince them to follow through. 

Later that day, Peter was trying to convince Stephen to help him put one of the mistletoe things back up, since it had fallen. Strange threw his hands in the air, “If I help you, will you leave me alone?” Peter nodded eagerly, “Yeah I promise!” Strange sighed, “Fine,” He took the mistletoe from Peter’s hand, grabbing a piece of tape as well, mumbling grumpily under his breath. He couldn’t help showing a small smile though. As he reached up to hang it, Tony walked into the room on his phone, heading toward the doorway, not paying attention to anything that was going on around him. If he took another couple steps forward he was gonna walk right into Stephen, under the mistletoe. Stephen turned quickly, still holding the mistletoe above his head, “Don’t move Stark” 

Tony stopped moving, not even bothering to look up from his phone, “What’s wrong nurse? You lose your blanket?” Strange glared at him, “I’m a doctor. It’s a cloak. And just don’t go any further, you’ll definitely regret it.” Tony looked up, and spoke in a comically offended tone, “Are you threatening me? This is my building, and I’ll go where I want thank you very much,” Stephen tried to speak, “No you don’t underst-” But Tony had already stepped forward purposely, glaring at Stephen, “What’s the big deal?” Peter spoke first, “There’s mistletoe Mr Stark,” Tony glanced up, registering the green plant that Strange was still holding. Tony rolled his eyes, “This was what all the fuss was about? It can’t be all that bad to kiss me,” Strange finished taping the mistletoe, “Thank god I won’t have to find out,” 

He made to keep walking, and Tony called after him, “I don’t bite, promise.” Strange turned, glaring, “Is there even a point to this mistletoe thing?” Tony raised his hands in mock surrender, “Hey don’t get mad at me, I just figured you wouldn’t be the kind of guy to chicken out on something like this,” Striding back over, Strange stopped in front of Tony, leaning slightly in, “The difference is that I’m not like you Stark, I don’t require constant validation,” Tony shrugged, “Fine, but Peter records all of these instances and if you want to be a coward, I’ll have plenty of blackmail to use for late-” Strange cut him off, kissing him abruptly on the mouth. 

Tony leaned in slightly, both of them staying there for a second, before Peter cleared his throat rather loudly, and the two of them broke apart. Tony spoke first, after taking a breath, “Not bad Doctor,” Stephen took a small step back, at a loss for words for once in his life “Er, same to you Stark,” Peter coughed loudly, smirking at the both of them, “I’m just gonna go I guess. In case you guys decide to—you know,” Tony turned sharply towards him, “What’s that supposed to mean kid?” Peter’s eyes widened, and he practically sprinted away, probably trying to get Pepper’s help. Tony and Strange turned back to each other, and Strange spoke first this time, “Technically, we are still under the mistletoe.” Tony nodded slowly, leaning in slightly, “I guess we are.”


	4. Day 4 - "Bah humbug" - Steve/Tony

“Bah humbug,” Steve turned to find Tony sitting on the couch, pouting. “What’s wrong?” Tony crossed his arms, “Christmas is a despicable holiday and I’ve decided to boycott it,” Steve raised his eyebrows, “Is this because we all said you weren’t allowed to work in the lab all night during December?” Tony threw his hands up in the air, “Of course it is, it’s not fair! This is my building, I’ll do what I want,” Steve shrugged, “Technically it’s Avengers tower now so-” Tony cut him off, smirking “You know what Rogers?” Steve smiled, “Back to Rogers are we now?” walking over to join Tony on the couch. 

He practically jumped on Tony, ending up with his head in Tony’s lap, smiling timidly up at him. Tony rolled his eyes, “Dork,” Steve grinned, “Does this mean you won’t boycott Christmas?” Tony shoved him off, “No can do capsicle” Steve sat up on the couch, “Okay, what about if I promise to let you try to teach me some of your tech stuff?” Tony raised his eyebrows, “You’re saying that if I do Christmas, I can try to show you the stuff in my lab?” Steve nodded, “Sure thing Tony,” Tony grabbed a nearby santa hat, putting it on his head, “Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,” 

Steve smiled, “You’re lucky you have me to make you celebrate Christmas,” Tony shoved him again, “Maybe, but to be fair, I was always gonna celebrate Christmas. I just wanted to get you to promise I could show you my tech,” Steve’s eyes widened, “That’s not fair!” Tony smirked, “What? Does that go against your moral codes or someth-” Steve cut him off, kissing him on the mouth, before pulling away, “Never,” Tony stared at him for a minute, before taking the hat off his own head, and setting it on Steve’s, along with a playful “Merry early Christmas dork,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i don't know if you noticed but i absolutely suck at writing stony. i don't really ship it but i know a lot of you do so i figured i'd throw it in. sorry it kinda sucks skdjsfkdshfksf. don't forget that if there's a duo (siblings, ship, friends, parent/kid, etc) that you'd like a chapter to be focused on, feel free to let me know!


	5. Day 5 - Christmas Dinner - Bruce/Tony

Tony and Bruce had very different methods of cooking. Bruce would always find a recipe, make sure it had good reviews, and stick with it. He’d wear an apron, and clean as he went. He didn’t like people bothering him while he was cooking or baking, and preferred a calmer environment. He was always insisting that the Avengers all needed to know more about cooking, considering none of them were excellent. Everything was meticulous and always ended up amazing.

Tony was the complete opposite. He preferred to estimate the ingredient amounts, as well as the cooking time. Nothing he made was ever the same two times in a row. He didn’t tend to wear an apron and usually blasted music while he made the food. By the time he was done, there were always a million dirty dishes, the mess building up on the counter until he finally got around to cleaning everything. But no matter the mess, the food he made was always just as amazing as Bruce’s. 

But now they were busy debating over who got to cook the first home-made meal of December. It wouldn’t be a big deal, except it had been a tradition in Avengers tower that whoever made the first meal of December got to choose the dinner that everyone ate on Christmas. Last year, Thor had helped Pepper cook, and everyone decided to let him choose Christmas dinner since Pepper had chosen the year before. No one even knew what he had given them. All they knew was that he had gone back to Asgard to get it, and it was a bright orange before being cooked, and blue after coming out of the oven. 

Since then, they had decided that only people who could actually cook earth food had a choice on the dinner. Bruce and Tony both had different ideas of what a Christmas dinner should consist of and neither was gonna give up a chance to pick it. They had been arguing over who would make the first December meal because obviously, that person would choose Christmas dinner, and by noon, the other Avengers were tired of it. Following Pepper and Peter, everyone filed into the lab, where Bruce and Tony were drawing holographic curse words at each other. 

Everyone would be a little more worried if Bruce and Tony didn’t argue all the time. They never meant any of it. Tony and Bruce both turned as everyone stared at them. Tony laughed, “What is this? An intervention?” Vision spoke first, not picking up on the humor “Not exactly sir, but similar I suppose,” Pepper pushed to the front, “This has to stop. Everyone’s tired of you fighting over who gets to make dinner. Why don’t you both just make it, and then you can both choose some of Christmas dinner,” Tony rolled his eyes, “No we moved on from that, now Bruce over here’s trying to convince me that his method of cooking is better,” Bruce groaned, “It is Tony, I’m sorry but it’s true,” Pepper put her face in her hands, before looking back up, exasperated, “Okay fine. How about you both make your own dinner for tonight, and we’ll all vote over who’s is better. Sound good?” Bruce and Tony both nodded begrudgingly, and everyone left them alone, going back upstairs. 

No one besides the two of them was allowed in the kitchen for the rest of the day, and for the most part, no one knew what they were coking. Every once in a while, they heard Tony try to turn his music on, Bruce turn it off, Tony turn it back on, and so forth. By the time dinner rolled around, everyone was genuinely excited to see what both of them had made. They had all agreed to eat at 6, but everyone was already downstairs, sprawled out across the living room, by 5:30, talking about who ’s meal they thought would be better. 

All of a sudden, a loud screeching made everyone jump up from their seats, looking around for the source of the sound. It didn’t take long to figure out the fire alarms were going off. Before any of them could try to get to the kitchen, the sprinkler system kicked in, spraying water on everyone. Immediately, the kitchen was forgotten. Pepper just gave an exasperated shout, before trying to cover her head with a pillow. Steve and Bucky just grabbed the nearest blanket and threw it over themselves, giggling slightly. Thor grinned widely, practically running around in the water. Peter just sat there, with a why-has-god-forsaken-me face that all the Avengers were used to at this point. Everyone else did similar things, trying to find cover. 

It only took a couple more seconds before the kitchen door opened, smoke coming out. The two cooks darted out. Bruce was holding a cookie sheet above his head like an umbrella, and Tony had put on a pair of sunglasses for some reason. Pepper immediately chucked her pillow at him, “Do something!” before grabbing another cushion to use as cover. Tony nodded, “On it,” 

He angled his head up towards the ceiling, “Hey Friday?”   
“Yes?”  
“Maybe lose the water,”  
“Sure thing boss,” 

The water trickled to a stop, Pepper groaned, “I don’t suppose you have an explanation?” Bruce and Tony both glanced away, and Vision quickly broke the silence, “It seems to me that they had an issue while cooking, which led to a fire that set off th-” He trailed off as Wanda motioned for him to stop, stepping back and gesturing for Bruce and Tony to talk. Bruce spoke first, “Uh—we may or may not have gotten in a flour fight and forgot we had stuff in the oven,” Tony motioned around the soaking room, “That’s our bad, we’ll fix that,” Thor was still grinning, “No worries Stark! I can always bring another dish from Asgard,” Everyone’s eyes widened, and Tony and Bruce turned to each other, before Tony turned back to Thor, “I think maybe me and Bruce will just make something together,” Bruce nodded, “Yeah that makes sense,” 

Turning back to the group of soaking wet superheroes, Bruce smiled sheepishly at everyone. No one could stay mad at him, so they all turned to glare at Tony. But he just took off his sunglasses, sticking them in his pocket, and gestured toward the lab “Let’s go Bruce,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i write a lot of Tony stuff. I mean he is one of my fav people to write but I'll try to branch out. And yes I am going to be doing some stuff with the guardians, so stay tuned!


	6. Day 6 - "Do you wanna build a snowman?" - Peter/Shuri

Soon after they had met, Peter and Shuri had developed a tradition where if one of them yelled out the beginning of a vine, the other had to finish it. Either that or do whatever the other one wanted for a whole day. Most of them have been pretty tame, but a week ago when he was visiting Wakanda, Peter had walked up to Shuri, who was talking to Okoye, and whispered, “Skididdle Skedoodle,” Shuri turned to him, panic in her eyes, but within a split-second of thinking, she realized what she had to do, and turned back to Okoye, speaking calmly “Your dick is now a noodle.” Shuri kept her chin high as she spoke, and Peter admired her vigilance as Okoye processed what had just happened. T’cholla found out a couple days later, and had never been more confused.

After that, Shuri had sworn to get Peter back. But him and Tony had to go back to New York the next day, and Shuri never got her chance for revenge. Peter had made the mistake of thinking she had forgotten about the incident. But now Shuri was finally getting to come back and visit New York. She especially wanted to hang out in the snow, which was part of the reason she came. She and Peter had only met a couple times, and it had never been in winter. Peter had come to Wakanda with Tony a few times, and Shuri had come to New York with T’challa once before. Ned and MJ had only met Shuri once, but had immediately loved her, and spent the next week asking to see her again. But she was only in New York for a couple days this time. She and Peter spend most of the first day together pranking the other Avengers and trying to avoid getting in trouble. 

The next day, Shuri was upstairs as Peter was talking to Steve, insanely excited because Steve had finally agreed to let Peter hold his shield. He had been begging for weeks, and obviously, Steve had grown tired of it, so he had pretty much just given up. Steve carefully passed it over, and Peter’s eyes widened as he put it on his arm, staring at in awe. Until out of nowhere, Shuri sprinted down the stairs, practically diving into the room, yelling excitedly, “This bitch empty!” Now Peter tends to focus on one thing at a time, so when Shuri called out the beginning of the vine, nothing else mattered. He immediately yelled, “Yeet!” and chucked what he was holding. 

He realized what he did a millisecond late. Cap’s shield barreled through the air and off the building, leaving a hole in the window that Peter honestly debated jumping through to try and escape the situation. Shuri grinned triumphantly, holding a video camera in one hand and using the other to punch the air victoriously. Peter just sighed in defeat as Steve looked around at the two teenagers, more confused than he’d ever been in his life, “Wh-” Peter groaned, “We’ll get it Mr. Rogers,” He glared at Shuri, before grabbing his jacket and heading down the elevator. Shuri tagged along, shoving him playfully, and threatening to post the video online. 

When they got to the ground floor, Shuri darted outside to the front of the tower, Peter following right after her. It was snowing again, which Peter was used to, having lived his whole life in New York. Shuri wasn’t though, and she immediately proceeded to turn back to Peter, smiling excitedly, “Do you wanna build a snowman?” Peter nodded eagerly, starting to gather snow. He paused, remembering what they originally came outside for, “Do you see the shield Shur?” Shut glanced around, before locating it, half-buried in the snow, and bounding over to grab it. 

She looked up, waving the shield around to let Steve know she had found it. After a couple seconds, she set it down, running back over to help Peter with the snowman. They worked intently, rolling snow, and occasionally piling snowballs on each other’s heads. In a while, they had pretty much finished. Peter ran back inside to find a carrot and a couple blueberries for eyes. They didn’t have coal. Both Peter and Shuri stepped back to admire their work and made sure to take a picture. As they began to head back inside, Peter spoke first, “This doesn’t mean I’m not gonna get you back for the yeet thing. It took me forever to convince him to let me hold it! And if Mr. Stark finds out, I’m never gonna hear the end of it,” 

Shuri shrugged, “That’s probably true. Especially considering I sent him the video,” She took off, running back inside, Peter in close pursuit. Steve watched the whole thing from his window, smiling at them from afar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day I'll stop writing thorbruce fluff. is that day today? no. will it be anytime soon? absolutely not.

All the Avengers had been invited to a very high-profile Christmas party. It was happening pretty early in December, due to some scheduling issues. All of the Avengers were excited, especially since there were supposed to be a lot of famous celebrities and stuff at the party. Tony had been nagging everyone for weeks about needing to buy some formal clothing. Thor had been the hardest to convince. He kept insisting he could just wear his hero suit, complete with the cape. After a while, he finally relented. No one really wanted to go to the store with him though. Although Thor had been earth on a while, he still tended to get excited about a lot of things, and most of the Avengers didn’t really want to deal with that. 

But Bruce didn’t seem to mind, offering to take him before anyone even had to ask. During the drive over, they talked about anything and everything. That was part of why everyone figured their friendship worked. Bruce tried to never make Thor feel stupid, and Thor always offered insights on things Bruce didn’t tend to think about. When they were together, they pretty much talked endlessly. They had been banned from a couple of movie nights for talking over the film, so they always just went to Thor’s room and continued their conversation. For a while, everyone just assumed they were a couple. But nobody ever mentioned it, and a couple days ago, Tony casually asked if they were gonna get matching suits for the Christmas party. Bruce had nervously spluttered out a no, and Thor had just laughed, obviously thinking it was a joke. 

No one mentioned it after that, mostly ashamed at never having thought to actually ask if they were together. Luckily, neither of them seemed to be upset, and they didn’t stop hanging out. 

When the two of them finally got to the mall, Thor was already really excited. Bruce had gotten him to wear a sweatshirt and jeans, to try and attract less opinion. But before they had even gotten inside the mall, a gaggle of kids had run up, asking for a picture. Thor grinned, readily agreeing. Bruce was pretty used to not getting noticed, so he took the phone and stepped back, getting ready to take the picture. But before he could do anything, Thor’s expression became confused, and he turned to the kids, “Do the all of you not want a picture with Banner? He’s the hulk! How cool is that?” Bruce willed himself not to blush as the kids turned to him instead, talking excitedly, “Oh yeah now I recognize you!”

After a minute or so, they had one of the kids parents take a picture of all of them together, Bruce making a fake angry face and Thor holding up an imaginary hammer. As the group of kids walked away happily, one of their mom’s turned around, “You two make a lovely couple! Thank you, and Happy holidays!” She walked away before they could correct her, and they both ignored it, walking inside.

Thor spent most of the first hour walking around the mall, pointing at stuff to show Bruce. No matter what it was, Bruce always made sure to act excited about it. By the time they finally got to the suit store, Thor had pointed at pretty much everything in the mall, and eaten at least 4 pretzels. They wandered around the store a while until Thor found a suit he liked. Bruce asked a store assistant to help with sizing and stuff, so when they bought it, it’d be ready to wear. Once they got the right size, Thor headed into the changing rooms to try it on. Bruce waited outside, messing around on his phone.

“What do you think Banner? Acceptable for the festival?” Bruce glanced up toward Thor, and then immediately proceeded to look down. For the second time that day, he willed himself to stop blushing. But this time, he was blushing because Thor looked really good. Like—really really good. He stared at his hands for a whole ten seconds before remembering he was supposed to be talking. He looked back up quickly, stumbling over his words, “I already told you, it’s not a festival. It’s a formal celebration,” Thor nodded, “My apologies. But how do I look?” Bruce glanced away, avoiding Thor’s eyes, “Uh you look fine Thor,” Thor’s expression faltered, grin fading, “Fine? So not good?” 

Bruce shook his head, correcting himself, “No. I mean yes! Uh sorry, lemme start over. You look great. Suit’s great. Okay? Can we go now?” Thor’s grin returned to his face, “Yes of course! I shall take it!” As Thor changed back into his normal clothes, Bruce gathered up his stuff, paying for the suit. Putting the suit into a bag, they headed out of the store. Before leaving the mall, they stopped at a McDonalds to grab some lunch. Thor got three cheeseburgers, two large fries, a salad, and a large coke. Bruce just got a single thing of fries. They sat together, chatting lightly and eating their food. Bruce grabbed Thor’s soda, taking a drink. 

At the same time, Thor took a bite of the fry in his hand, gesturing with it as he spoke, “Would you want to be my date to this festiva—sorry, formal celebration?” Bruce coughed suddenly, taken by surprise and practically choking on the soda. After he had regained his composure, he looked back at Thor, “You want…me… to be your date?” Thor nodded, “Would that be alright with you?” Bruce nodded quickly, “Yeah that’d be fine. I mean great, it’d be great. Amazing actually.” Thor grinned widely, “Then it is settled!” Bruce nodded gently, “I guess it is,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little bit less Christmassy, but still cute i hope !!


End file.
